


[第二人称小丑/罗非]乞愿

by KaniKu



Category: allby, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NC17, STK
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaniKu/pseuds/KaniKu
Summary: stk预警！！变态预警！！！





	[第二人称小丑/罗非]乞愿

你在什么时候知道他的呢？大概是从报纸上，你现在回想起来简直不能容忍，那么单薄的文怎么能描述出他万分之一的美好？  
后来你是在一个平凡的黄昏见到他的，你愿意把这个称为命运的相会。  
你时常想如果那天不是刚好马戏团放假，你绝不会有第二次机会看到他。

 

那天你佝偻着背，拿着嬉皮笑脸从隔壁家顺来的面包，低头啃噬时，拐过一个街角，你口含着一大堆淀粉发酵物，抬眼就看见他逆光而来。他穿着细呢大衣，里面裹着同色的羊绒马甲，一副很怕冷的样子，细细的胡子紧紧地包裹着他的下巴，喉结消失在衬衫下的丝巾后，手也踹在兜里，只留下一节令人遐想的白皙腕骨，整个人瘦瘦高高，仿佛从欧洲画里走出来一样。你猛然想到很多词语：雾都、绅士、茶盏、烟斗，但却不能描述出为何联想至此，而他目不斜视地向前走去，完全没有注意到你直勾勾的目光。  
于是你开始疯狂询问他的身份：从调笑的妓女那问，随手打发给她们一点小费她们就会用艳俗的红唇肆意数落着街区的八卦；从乞讨的小孩那问，给他们一点面包一点水，他们会像小老鼠一样七嘴八舌地告诉你一切。你疯狂搜集他的信息，知道了他是刚搬过来的探长，知道了他的确从英国回来，知道他在侦探所上班，每天上下班会经过那条路，知道了他身边好友不多却也有两三个总陪在他身边的。可是你又开始不满足。

知道了这些又怎么样呢？想知道更多，想看看他的衣柜，到底有几件不同颜色不同质地的大衣，想知道他有几条丝巾，想知道他在家是不是也穿着马甲，想知道他的刘海会不会放下散开，想知道他会像英国人一样喝茶吗，想知道他几点睡几点起早餐吃的是什么有没有好好照顾自己。  
每天蹲在路口的你开始进一步靠近底线，你开始尾随他经过每个大街小巷，你开始蹲在他家门口，悄悄拿着望远镜看窗户里的他。  
于是你知道了，他原来在家里穿着浴袍啊，细直的小腿从酒红色真丝下伸出，湿漉漉的刘海搭在额头上，整个人会缩在卧室那个小沙发上，小小的一团，手边一壶英伦茶，看着每天的报纸，到了点会老老实实地入睡。除非有特别紧急的案件发生，他每天的作息都很规律，早上到了点闹钟响一遍，他就会躺一分钟左右乖乖起床。你很开心他有好好照顾自己。但是有一点你一直揪心着：他从来不好好吃饭。有时候，早餐都不吃直接就出门上班，中午也和小猫进食一样吃一点点就放下了，完全不像他旁边的女同事一样一口气吃下两碗，他总是夹起一点点，和着米饭，矜持地送入口中，活像个中世纪为了瘦身不择手段的淑女，可是他明明已经很瘦了。  
你无数次用眼睛丈量过他的腰臀，侧面看完全薄薄一片，若是贴身的衣服，也可以看到凹进去一块，屁股那块也扁扁的，完全不像他同事们一样结实又有力，顺着腰臀线下来就是白皙且瘦细的大腿。想到此，你不自觉咽了口口水，目不转睛地盯着他坐在吃饭后拱起的背，心里不断念叨，太瘦了，想把他养胖点，要哄着他把那些摘出去的大鱼大肉都好好品尝吃下去，他可能会瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛不满地看着你，可是，你是为他好啊。  
你突然被自己吓了一跳，你在想什么，你想把他养胖点吗？可你怎么能站在他身边呢？凭你街头出身的背景？凭你卑微卖笑得来的微薄薪水？凭你脏兮兮的头发和惊悚的妆面？

可是怎么办，你好想好想他。

想到不见他的时候一定要把他的照片放在靠近心口的项链里，想到即使天天看着他入睡也不够，要看到第一缕阳光轻吻他的嘴唇。你这么喜欢他这么想他，怎么不可以站在他身边呢？再说，你是想喂胖他是想好好照顾啊，爱有什么不对吗？？  
你开始悄悄在他门口放一些小东西，有时候是隔壁刚出炉的新面包，有时候是一片玫瑰花瓣，有时候是你在路上看到形状优美的树叶，有时候别人家刚酿出的果酱，你要把生活的每一点甜都分享给他，为什么不呢？你这么爱他，你要把你生活所有的美好都给他品尝。

他不是没有疑惑过，拒绝了你送来的那些吃的，你看到他把果酱放在垃圾桶旁边是急红了眼睛，却又卑微庆幸你的他很谨慎很会保护自己。他丢掉垃圾时，你就看着他青筋漫布的手，似乎很冷，你想把抱在你的大手中，或者让他伸出手指，沾一沾那甜香的橘子酱，伸进他自己那瓣比常人厚上许些，好似你前日送的蔷薇般鲜艳的唇里，让他的舌头裹着手指转一圈，好让那花费了一周酿出的香蜜完整的被他吞入腹中。随着你送的东西越来越多和贵重——有些是你亲手做的，你希望他能用到就好似你亲自照顾了他生活的点点滴滴，你的他开始恐慌，甚至，你不确定他是不是考虑搬家，你只看到他慌张的神色，跑进客厅打了个电话，随后一个高大的男人把你的他带走了，你想跟上，但是被那个男人高超的技巧甩掉了，于是你有整整一个晚上没有见到他。幸好你的他第二天还是乖乖来上班了，你狂跳的心这才平复，口里满腔的血腥味渐渐褪去。可是紧接着那个男人又出现了，就站在他旁边，他一脸没睡好的样子，低着头，本就疏离又清冷的气质，此刻显他脆弱，原本鲜红欲滴的唇也褪去了颜色。你发狠一般地瞪着那个男人，一定是他，一定是他才让你昨晚没有睡好觉，你紧张地看他的腰，你怀疑那个男人昨晚肯定对你放在心尖尖上不敢触碰的他做了什么，是迷奸？还是直接强暴？  
你握紧的拳开始渗出血迹，他怎么能？你这么爱的一个人，怎么舍得让你的他收到一点点伤害？这个男人根本不配爱你的他！那是你捧起来放在手心的英伦玫瑰啊。  
这个男人是不是把你的他细白的长腿打开，禁锢在自己腰上，用牙齿咬嗫他凸起的喉结？顺着脖颈啃噬他的下巴？轻啄他嘴边那颗痣？还是说顺着下来，吻胸口那颗痣？直到整块皮肤被吮吸出血，留下一抹红，仿佛畸形的第三个乳点？然后是不是附上那个你宵想很久的细腰？是不是摸到他的后面一点都不温柔地打开，粗暴地把自己塞进去？这才能解释为什么他今天直不起腰的原因。是不是进去后，那个男人的粗大，直接把你的他痛得惊呼哭泣？然后泪痕就挂在脸颊边，那个男人也不会给你的他温柔擦去，只握着他的腰上下摆动？任凭你的他哭喊尖叫，也一点都不减慢速度只顾自己享受，虽然你的他叫起来一定非常好听，仰起头优美的颈部线条一定暴露地更加清晰。如果是你你一定会轻轻吻去他的泪痕，温柔地打开他，哄着他张嘴，哄着他伸出软舌，然后用你的脸颊去碰碰他软毛似的胡子，一定毛茸茸，像小猫的下巴，他会被你摸的发出呼噜呼噜的声音，或者是呻吟，用水汽弥漫地眼睛看着你，求你，求你赶紧进来，他受不住这种温柔的折磨。你会一切如他所愿深深地埋进去，完全凭着他的喜好摆动，若他有一点不满意的哼声或者痛呼，你一定会心疼的停下来，搂着他瘦骨嶙峋的后背，用唇舌讨好他，毕竟你这么爱他，不舍他受一丁点委屈。

所以你好伤心啊，你这么这么爱他，为他奉献了你的所有，可是他却要搬家，他要躲着你。虽说你一定能再找到他，可是，你这么爱他他怎么能讨厌你呢？他把你的一片真心放在地上踩，丢在垃圾箱，虽说你的确就是贫民区出来的烂泥丝毫配不上他，但是你觉得爱上他的你简直在发光，你单纯地奉上了你的所有，这份小心翼翼地发着光的真心怎么能被他这么唾弃？  
而凭什么？那个态度恶劣的男人他却能离他这么近？甚至那个女人也可以！  
你嫉妒到发疯，你又不舍得他逃离你的视线，于是你鬼使神差地，准备好了一切。

 

昏暗的街巷里，没有人经过，你终于抱住了他。


End file.
